Korea
대한민국 - Daehanmingug - Republic of South Korea 한민국 - Hanmingug - South Korea 한국 - Hangug - Korea 북한 - Bughan - North Korea 한국 - Hangug |Wikipedia:/ko/한국> :"한국(韓國) 또는 조선(朝鮮)은 한민족의 나라를 말한다. 현대사에서 한국은 대한민국과 조선민주주의인민공화국을 통틀어 이르는 말이다. 근대사에서 한국은 고종이 수립한 대한제국을 일컫는 말이었다. 넓은 의미로 한국은 고조선 이후 한반도에서 설립된 여러 나라를 통칭하는 말이다. 한국의 역사를 한국사라고 한다. :한국의 강역은 현재 한반도와 그 부속 도서를 포함한다. 역사적으로 본래 한민족의 영역은 만주와 연해주의 일부를 포함하였다. 다만 만주와 연해주는 한민족과 숙신(여진), 말갈이 혼거하였으며, 한민족의 왕조가 통치를 하였다. 12세기 초 발해 부흥운동이 실패로 끝나면서 만주 일대의 영토를 상실하였다. 그러나 19세기 ~ 20세기 초에 많은 조선인들이 간도 등 만주, 연해주로 이주하였다." Translation: :"Korea (Korea) or Korea (Korea) refers to the country of the Korean people . In modern history, Korea is the word that comes from the Republic of Korea and the Democratic People's Republic of Korea . In modern history, Korea was a term referring to the Korean empire established by Kojong. In a broad sense, Korea is a collective term for many countries established on the Korean Peninsula since the Gojoseon . The history of Korea is called Korean history. :Korea's river basin now includes the Korean Peninsula and its subsidiary books. Historically, the original Korean territory included some of Manchuria and the Maritime Provinces . However, Manchuria and the Maritime Provinces were crowded with the Korean people, Suksin (Yejin), and Malgal, and the Korean dynasties ruled. At the end of the 12th century , the Balhae revival movement failed and resulted in the loss of Manchurian territory. However, in the early 19th century and early 20th century , many Koreans migrated to the Hanseo , Manchuria and the Maritime Provinces. " Anthropology https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descent_from_Genghis_Khan#Asian_dynasties :"The ruling Wang Clan of the Korean Goryeo Dynasty became descendants of the Genghisids through the marriage between King Chungnyeol (reigned 1274–1308) and a daughter of Kublai Khan. All subsequent rulers of Korea for the next 80 years, until King Gongmin, also married Borjigid princesses." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descent_from_Genghis_Khan#DNA_evidence :"Zerjal et al. (2003) identified a Y-chromosomal lineage present in about 8% of the men in a region of Asia "stretching from northeast China to Uzbekistan" (about 0.5% of the world total), which would be around 16 million men at the time of publication, "if et al's sample is representative."9 The paper suggests that the pattern of variation within the lineage is consistent with a hypothesis that it originated in Mongolia about 1,000 years ago, and thus several generations before Genghis's birth. Such a spread would be too rapid to have occurred by genetic drift, and must therefore be the result of selection. The authors propose that the lineage is carried by likely male-line descendants of Genghis Khan and his close male relatives, and that it has spread through social selection, due to the power that Genghis Khan and his direct descendants held, the desirability of marriage into his line, and a society which allowed one man to have many children by multiple wives and widespread rape in conquered cities. All male line descendants of Genghis Khan were allowed to have numerous wives." Politics 조선 (Chosŏn) dynasty "The Joseon dynasty was a Korean dynastic kingdom that lasted for approximately five centuries. It was founded by Yi Seong-gye in July 1392 and was replaced by the Korean Empire in October 1897. " ?North Korean? |Wikipedia:/ko/조선> :조선(朝鮮, 문화어: 리조조선, 리씨조선, 약칭: 리조3, 1392년~1897년(혹은 1910년))은 한반도를 다스렸던 왕조이다. 고려 말기 신진사대부의 지원을 받은 무관 이성계에 의해 건국되었으며, 이후 505년간 동안 존속됐다.4 추존된 임금 환조 이자춘의 아들이자 고려왕조의 신흥 무인세력이었던 이성계는 1388년 위화도 회군으로 군사정변을 일으켰다. 그는 창왕·공양왕을 왕위에 강제로 올렸다가 신씨인 신돈의 아들이라고 사건을 거짓으로 조작시켜서 폐위시키는 등 정권·군권을 장악하고 전제 개혁을 단행하였으며, 경제적인 실권까지 장악했다. 1392년 7월(음력, 양력으로는 8월 5일) 공양왕이 왕대비에게 준 옥새를 이성계가 받아들고 주변 측근들의 추대로 왕위에 올랐다.5 1393년 2월 15일에는 국명을 “조선(朝鮮)”으로 정하였고6, 1394년에는 한양을 도읍으로 하여 여러 개혁을 단행했다."" Translation :"It is the dynasty that ruled the Korean Peninsula . It is the reign of the Korean peninsula . It was founded by the irrationalist Lee Sung-gyu , who was supported by the newly formed senior minister in late Goryeo , and survived for 505 years. 4 :Lee Sung - gyun , son of Lee Chun - chun and the emerging uninvited forces of the Goryeo Dynasty, He forced the king of King Chang - yong to the throne, and then he took control of the regime, military power, and reformed the premises, including deceiving and manipulating the incident that he was the son of Sin-in. July 1392 ( Lunar calendar , Aug. 5 as the day of the lunar calendar ) The king of Goryeong received the kingdom of King Seong- gi , and he came to the throne as a follower of the surrounding aides. 5 On February 15, 1393 , the name of the country was designated as "Chosun" 6 . In 1394, Hanyang was reformed with various reforms." |Namu:/Wiki/조선> :"조선은 고려의 뒤를 이어 1392년부터 1897년까지 505년20 간 한반도와 부속 도서를 지배했던 왕조 국가이다. 고려 말 황산대첩 등으로 무신으로서 명성을 얻은 이성계가 고려를 멸망시키고 옛 고조선의 이름 그대로를 국호로 하여 건국하였다.21 1897년에 고종이 대한제국을 선포하여 조선이라는 국호는 역사 속으로 사라졌으나 그 외에는 별로 바뀐 게 없기 때문에 대한제국을 조선사의 포함시키기도 한다. 국호를 조선으로 한 것은 1393년 음력 2월 15일이며, 1897년 10월 12일 대한제국이 선포되었고, 1910년 8월 29일 일본에 강점되기 때문에 약 13년간의 차이가 발생한다. 900년 견훤이 후백제 건국을 선포하고, 901년 궁예가 후고구려를 건국을 하면서 신라가 세 국가로 나누어졌던 후삼국시대를 재통일한 고려와 달리 이성계의 쿠데타로 만들어진 왕조이기에 고려를 그대로 계승한 것으로 봐도 무방하다. 다만 고려 말 원나라의 몽골 황실이 내정을 간섭하던 시기 중원에서 들어온 여러 문물들과 당시 변화된 정국이 이전 고려와 이후 조선의 차이를 크게 결정지었다.22" Translation :"Following the Goryeo Dynasty, the Joseon Dynasty, from 1392 to 1897 , 20 It is a dynasty country that ruled the Korean Peninsula and its affiliated books. Lee Sung-gyeong , who gained fame as a mushin by the Goryeo eruption in the Goryeo era , destroyed Goryeo and established it as the national name of the ancient Gojoseon . 21 In 1897, Kojong declared the Korean Empire, and the name of Joseon disappeared into history. However, since there is no other change, the Korean Empire is included in the Korean Empire. It is the 13th year of the lunar calendar on February 15, 1393, the Korean Empire on October 12, 1897, and the Japanese Empire on August 29, 1910. In the year 900, Kunhwon proclaimed the foundation of the postwar period, and in 901, after establishing Goguryeo after the Goguryeo, Silla was reunited with the three reigning states of the Three Kingdoms , unlike the Goryeo Dynasty, Do. However, in the period when the Mongolian Imperial House of the Koryo Dynasty of Koryo Dynasty interfered with the internal affairs, the various objects that came from the Middle Kingdom and the changed dynasties greatly determined the difference between the former Goryeo and later Chosun." :"1897년에 고종이 대한제국을 선포하여 조선이라는 국호는 역사 속으로 사라졌으나 그 외에는 별로 바뀐 게 없기 때문에 대한제국을 조선사의 포함시키기도 한다" :(1897 nyeon-e gojong-i daehanjegug-eul seonpohayeo joseon-ilaneun gughoneun yeogsa sog-eulo salajyeoss-euna geu oeeneun byeollo bakkwin ge eobsgi ttaemun-e daehanjegug-eul joseonsaui pohamsikigido handa) :"In 1897, Kojong declared the Korean empire, and the name of Joseon disappeared into history. However, since there is no other change, the Korean empire is included in the Joseon dynasty." :"그럼에도 불구하고 대한민국에서 통용되는 화폐에 도안된 인물들이 100% 조선 시대 사람이고,26 광화문 등 전국 곳곳에서 조선 시대 위인들이 기념되고 있어, 조선이 아직까지도 대한민국에 깊이 뿌리내리고 있음을 보여준다.또한 현재 외국의 중국, 일본, 베트남 같은 한자문화권 국가에서는 조선반도, 조선어, 조선 등으로 한국을 호칭하는 경우도 많다." :(geuleom-edo bulguhago daehanmingug-eseo tong-yongdoeneun hwapyee doandoen inmuldeul-i 100% joseon sidae salam-igo,26 gwanghwamun deung jeongug gosgos-eseo joseon sidae wiindeul-i ginyeomdoego iss-eo, joseon-i ajigkkajido daehanmingug-e gip-i ppulinaeligo iss-eum-eul boyeojunda.ttohan hyeonjae oegug-ui jung-gug, ilbon, beteunam gat-eun hanjamunhwagwon gugga-eseoneun joseonbando, joseon-eo, joseon deung-eulo hangug-eul hochinghaneun gyeong-udo manhda.) :"Nevertheless, it is shown that the figures in the currency used in the Republic of Korea are 100% people of the Joseon Dynasty, and 26 the Great People of the Joseon Dynasty are commemorated in various parts of the country such as Gwanghwamun, indicating that the Joseon Dynasty is still deeply rooted in Korea. At present, there are many cases where the Chinese characters such as China, Japan and Vietnam are called Korea by the Korean peninsula, Korean language, and Chosun."|GTranslate:/ko/그럼에도 불구하고 대한민국에서 (...)>. Anti-imperialism Anarchist history: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Chwa-chin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donghak_Peasant_Revolution :"The Donghak Peasant Revolution (동학 농민 혁명; 東學農民革命; donghak nongmin hyeongmyeong), also known as the Donghak Peasant Movement (동학 농민 운동; 東學農民運動; donghak nongmin undong), Donghak Rebellion, Peasant Revolt of 1894, Gabo Peasant Revolution, and a variety of other names, was an armed rebellion in Korea led by aggravated peasants and followers of the Donghak religion, a panentheistic religion viewed by many rebels as a political ideology." Various secret societies formed, apart from the rebellions, including the Salbangye, 'Association of the killers of the Yangban (aristocrats)', the Saljugye, 'Association of the killers of the (slave's) masters', the Salryakgye, 'Association of killers and robbers', the Geomgye, 'Sword association', the Judogye, 'Association of the drunk', the Yudan, 'League of Wanderers', and the Nokrimdang, 'Group of the Green Woods' (Nokrimdang were 'noble thieves', who stole from the rich and gave to the poor).8 It was in this turbulent age that the Donghak religion, the later Cheondoism, formed. "Revolutionary thoughts, such as "In other countries, the people hold councils and decide upon the government. This petition is like that. Why suppress it?"22 formed. The petition was also more extreme. The requests were: *Reclaim the honour of founder Choe Jeu. *Cease the persecution of Donghak believers. *Chase away colonial powers. *Cease all imports of foreign merchandise, and wear cotton and use necessities made in Korea. *Dispose the Min family of oligarchical power. *Lower taxes. *Ban the inflation-causing Dangojeon coin. *Stop illegal taxation.23" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donghak_Peasant_Revolution#Connections_with_Genyosha :"The Japanese historian Seito argued that the Donghak Peasant Revolution had been backed by a Samurai group named Genyōsha, who landed in Busan in June 27, 1894.76 The claim is however heavily contended by Korean historians." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Donghak :"Donghak (lit. Eastern Learning) was an academic movement in Korean Neo-Confucianism founded in 1860 by Choe Je-u. The Donghak movement arose as a reaction to seohak (西學, "Western learning"), and called for a return to the "Way of Heaven".1 While Donghak originated as a reform movement and revival of Confucian teachings, it gradually evolved into a religion known today as Cheondoism in Korea under the third patriarch." References Category:한국 (Goryeo - Korea) Category:Asia Category:Countries Category:Geography Category:Asian Culture